Picking Up The Broken Pieces
by JoJo09
Summary: He was broken, so was she. He was tasked with keeping her safe and he hated her for it. Not only for who she was but what she represented. Will they help one another to mend the broken pieces of their lives of will they shatter a few more pieces on the way. (Samantha Black/George Weasley)
1. Chapter 1

George Weasley well there isn't much i could say about him that everyone didn't know, he was fun, loving, loyal, fierce and protective. This all changed after Fred was murdered during the war, he began pushing everyone he loved away from him. He closed the shop and hauled himself up in his flat drinking his grief away.

There were many life's lost in the war and everyone was slowing recovering, some better than others. The aurors were busy trying to find all the deatheaters that went on the run after Voldemort was defeated.

There was one girl who was on the run but not because she was a deatheater and fought on the dark side but because she was related to those in the dark side. Her name Samantha Black, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange father unknown. She had nothing to do with her mother and she was given up to the malfoys when she was born and brought up as their daughter.

She was on the run not only from the light side but also the dark who thought she betrayed them during the war as she wouldn't fight. The light side wanted to protect her seeing as she had done nothing wrong but she was terrified that if they helped her the deatheaters would find her. She was scared for her life, she was currently hiding out in the Shrieking Shack in Hogesmeade but as fate wold have it that didn't last long.

She was making her way back from Hogesmeade when she had the feeling that someone was following her and when she looked round she saw two men standing there. One with ginger hair and the other with black hair and glasses, she'd recognise them anywhere Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She took a cautious step back and they stepped forward "Samantha we're not going to hurt you" harry said as they lowered their wands. Sam sighed and looked around seeing if there was any chance of her escaping and she shook those thoughts away, this was Harry Potter he defeated Voldemort there wasn't a chance she was going to outrun him.

"We want to help you Sam, all you need to do is come with us now" Harry said and Ron nodded "we're going to keep you safe, you don't need to be afraid anymore" he said and Sam shyly nodded "ok" she said quietly stepping forward. Harry smiled after all this time he'd finally been able to track her down, he wanted to help her ever since she helped him during the war proving that she wasn't a death eater. "Come we'll take you to a safe house" Harry said holding his arm out and she cautiously took it, she wasn't very trusting but she had a feeling that Harry and Ron were telling the truth. They just wanted to help her and she was tired of running.

They disapperated on the spot and when Sam came too she was confused, she looked around but all she could see was brown boxes. It was obviously a store room but where "did you tell him we were coming?" Harry asked Ron and Ron shook his head "he wouldn't answer, he's still part of the order and this is a job he's been given. He has to do it whether he likes it or no" Ron said as thy left the store room. Sam looked around amazed at all the gadgets that was in the shop "where are we?" She asked quietly and Harry chuckled "you ever heard of the Weasley twins?" He asked and Sam nodded and blushed.

She remembered them from school, she was in the same year as them but she was in Slytherin and they were in Gryffindor. Their paths only crossed when they were playing pranks on the other Slytherins or when they shared classes. She always had a secret fancy for them, maybe because they were the complete opposite of the guys her aunt and uncle had expected her to like. Being brought up in a pure blood family like the Malfoy's wasn't easy. There was a lot expected from you to be proper and respectful but Sam unfortunately was none of that and suffered the backlash.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ron tugged her hand "cmon this way" he said guiding up a staircase, they stopped at a green door and she looked at it curiously "are we in the twins joke shop?" Sam asked as Ron knocked and Harry nodded "yeah we are" he said and Ron's knocking became louder until he was pounding on the door. "George!" He shouted and the door eventually swung open "WHAT!?" George screamed causing Sam to jump but by the looks of it Harry and Ron were used to this behaviour as they didn't even flinch.

"Samantha this is George he's going to look after you" Ron said and George frowned "am I fuck!" George said and Ron shot him a glare and pushed him aside "Harry take Samantha in while i deal with George" Ron said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry guided Sam to the kitchen and she looked round the flat, it was a tip. Empty bottles of firewhiskey everywhere, food wrappers and dishes strewn across the kitchen. "Where's Fred?" Sam asked Harry quietly and he sighed getting her a glass of water "Fred died during the war, whatever you do don't mention his name around George" Harry said and she nodded. She knew there was a lot of deaths during the war but she never knew that Fred Weasley was one of them. She began to understand why George was acting the way he was, he was a broken man. He lost half of himself the day Fred died, she knew he wouldn't want her here while he was grieving.

"Are you sure i should be staying here Harry?" Sam asked and Harry nodded "course they won't suspect you being here, you'll be safe" he said and she sighed. They heard Ron and George shouting at one another and Harry brought her attention away from it "I never thanked you for what you did during the war" he said and she shook her head "I didn't do anything" she said and he laughed "modesty isn't a Slytherin trait" he said and she chuckled "I'm not very Slytherin like" she said and he laughed. "But seriously samantha if you hadn't of helped me by pulling me into that secret passageway i would have been killed by Yaxley" he said and she nodded.

"Couldn't have you dying on us Potter, we needed you to defeat Voldemort" she said and he nodded "thank you again" he said. It was silent for a minute before Harry spoke again "you know your nothing like the Malfoy's" he said and she chuckled "i never agreed with their values, Narcissa and Draco may have believed in them before but I never did. There wasn't anything I could though being brought up with them, then when my mother came back it got worse" she said screwing up her face remembering things that her mother had done to her.

Harry went to ask her curious but Ron came into the kitchen "right I've dealt with that git, your staying here and ginny will come by with some of her clothes for you tomorrow" he said and Sam nodded "she's not staying in any of the bedrooms!" George said coming into the kitchen "she can sleep on the sofa and I'm not babysitting herself. If she gets herself into trouble well then that's her own fault" George added and Ron rolled his eyes "right Harry cmon we've got to go" Ron said and Harry nodded and turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry about this Samantha but i need your wand, if you carry on using your magic there's a risk that the other deatheaters might find you" he said and she nodded handing over her wand "I understand Harry but please call me Sam, i hate being called samantha" she said and he chuckled and nodded handing her wand to Ron. "I'll keep your wand safe until the time it's safe" he said. "We'll see you soon" Ron said before Ron and Harry dissaperated.

Sam took a deep breath before turning to George who was already glaring at her "hi I'm Sam" she said, "i know perfectly well who you are Miss Samantha Black, miss prim and proper Slytherin princess who is way too good to be associating herself with lowly blood-traitors like me" he snapped and she glared at him. "Well then by the sounds of it you don't know me at all" she snapped. "I have never once acted like i am better than anyone. I may have been brought up in a pure-blood family but I have never shared the values that they have!" Sam snapped back and George rolled his eyes "whatever" he said grabbing a full bottle of firewhiskey before heading to his bedroom and slammed his door. Sam took a deep breath before making her way to the living room and looked round, she guessed she'd have to make herself comfortable since this was going to be her new home.

The living room was as much of a state as the kitchen but at least there was a clear space on the sofa and a blanket, obviously this was where George passed out after a few too many firewhiskeys. She got settled on the sofa and pulled the blanket over herself glad of a soft place to sleep after being on the run for months. It didn't take her long to fall asleep from exhaustion and she didn't wake up till the next morning when there was shouting.

She jumped awake and sat up and heard the shouting coming from George's bedroom, she got up and headed closer to the door. "You left her to sleep on the sofa!" She heard a girl shouting "Ginny shut up I've got a headache!" George grumbled "bullshit George you've got a hangover!" Ginny snapped. "The poor girl has been on the run for months and you don't even offer a bath! Some clean clothes. Mum brought you up better than this" ginny shouted "well if your that fucking concerned why don't you take her to mums and leave me the fuck alone!" George snapped. She heard a thud "WHAT THE FUCK GINNY!" George shouted and Sam chanced a look into the room.

Ginny was at the foot of the bed holding her wand out and George was on the floor tangled in his duvet, "I'm going out there and waking her up, I want you to go out there and apologise for being a git to her and help her" Ginny said and Sam heard George mumble something and Ginny was making her way to the door. Sam quickly made her way back to the sofa and sat down, she wasn't going to pretend that she was asleep there wasn't any point. She looked up when George's door opened fully and Ginny was shocked to see her awake but she quickly recovered "hi I'm Ginny, i brought some clothes for you" she said holding up a bag.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh hi i'm Sam" Sam said and Ginny chuckled "i know Harry and Ron's told me all about you" she said sitting down next to her and Sam was taken aback, Ginny was so friendly she wasn't used to people being like this around her "don't mind George he's going through a hard time right now and is being a git about it. We are all grieving but we are trying to move on with our lives. Its what Fred would have wanted but George can't see that so don't take it personally" Ginny rambled and Sam nodded, George's bedroom door opened and he came out "you go make us breakfast I'll show sam to the bathroom and make sure she gets a proper wash" Ginny said standing up and sam followed. George rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen while Ginny took Sam to the bathroom.

Sam stood awkwardly while Ginny showed her how to run a bath the muggle way "just watch that its not too hot, don't want you scalding yourself" she said trying to make a joke and Sam chuckled slightly "thank you" she said and Ginny smiled "just come out when your ready" she said handing Sam a bag of clothes before leaving the bathroom. Sam took a deep breath and closed the door and locked it, she was going to have to get used to doing everything the muggle way now. She could do simple wandless magic but she didn't want to run the risk o the Deatheters finding her. She had a quick bath sighing looking at all the scars that covered her body, she was self conscious about it. Her mother was a cruel woman who punished her for not believing in the same values as them. She dried herself off and changed and tried to manage her unruly hair, it was very much like her mothers but brown and down to her waist most of the time it was unable to tame. She came out the bathroom and heard Ginny and George having a hushed discussion in the kitchen and she slowly entered "Ginny could you cut my hair?" Sam asked and Ginny looked at her shocked "uhh sure" she said following her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to cut it?" Ginny asked and Sam nodded "yeah it's been annoying me and I can't do it myself" she said and Ginny nodded lifting her wand "how short?" Ginny asked "shoulder length" Sam said and Ginny nodded and waved her wand and most of Sam's hair fell to the floor. "Wow you look different" Ginny said and Sam chuckled "it feels so ugh better now" she said running her fingers through her hair and Ginny chuckled "yeah it'll be a weight off" she said waving her wand and cleared the hair away.

They left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen and George had made them a simple breakfast "help yourselves" he mumbled going to lave the room but Ginny glared at him "just you sit your arse down" she said pointing to a chair and he sighed "ill get mum to come over if you don't" Ginny threatened and George rolled his eyes "fine then" he grumbled sitting down and grabbed a slice of toast and took a bite "happy now" he said and Ginny nodded "yes now be nice to your guest, she's going to be here for a while so you might as well get on" Ginny said and George rolled is eyes and looked at Sam.

Sam was already looking at him and raised her eyebrow "what no witty comment this morning?" She asked and George looked at her surprised "you've cut your hair" he said "you've just noticed" Ginny said rolling her eyes "weren't you even listening to us" she added and George shook his head. "Men are body useless" Ginny grumbled getting up "I've got to go but be nice or else I'll send a bat-bogey hex your way George" Ginny threatened before disappearing through the floo. "She's like a whirlwind" Sam commented and George chuckled and quickly stopped frowning. He hadn't laughed not since that day, he quickly stood upon "I don't think I need to entertain you. Your not allowed to leave this flat and you are most certainly not allowed to step foot into the bedroom that's across from mine" George snapped before storming to his room and slammed the door. Sam looked after him confused not entirely sure what she had done to upset him. She sighed finishing off her breakfast alone before getting up and began clearing up, it was weird doing everything the muggle way but also satisfying she decided to try and clean up the mess of the kitchen that George had left.

George was sat on his bed running his hands through his hair, he felt so guilty for feeling the slightest bit of happiness. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he had not only lost his brother but he lost part of himself that day and he shouldn't be allowed to be happy. He knew his family was taking it hard but he couldn't bear to be around them, all he saw when he looked was Fred in the mirror looking back at him and all his family could see was the broken half of the infamous Weasley twins and the pitying looks was what George couldn't stand. It made him feel sick to see people look at him like that especially his family. He jumped when he heard a thump come from the kitchen and he sighed realising that it was just Sam, there was something about this girl that intrigued him. She didn't fawn over him like normal girls did, she didn't have that look of pity everyone did, she looked at him as if he was normal. Granted they had only spent a total of ten minutes in each others company and he was being a git for nine of them, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of her.

He shook his head of those thoughts he couldn't think like that, he got up and headed to the kitchen to see what the noise was and he found her flat on the kitchen floor sneezing and coughing. He chuckled and knelt down next to her "are you ok?" He asked and she shook her head "are you crazy…" she started coughing in the middle then sneezed "why would you set the cupboard to explode sneezing powder when opened" she said sneezing again and he laughed completely forgetting that he had set that up for Fred.

He felt the darkness setting in again and quickly stopped laughing standing up "way the hell were you in the cupboards anyway?" He snapped "if you hadn't of noticed I've been cleaning up" she snapped back standing up herself. He looked around and noticed that she had in fact cleaned up "your not allowed to do magic" he said "I didn't I did it the muggle way" she said rolling her eyes and sneezed again dusting herself off. George sighed shaking his head "be more careful next time" he said and she rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed by and George spent most of his time hiding out in his bedroom, Sam had cleaned up most of the flat but didn't dare step foot near any of the bedrooms. Harry and Ron occasionally stopped y to check on how she was doing and Ginny also stopped by but most of the time she spent the time arguing with George. He ventures out his room for food and they would sit in silence or made some small talk, one night however they were invited to The Burrow for a meal as it was to celebrate Arthur's birthday. Sam was shocked that she received an invitation also as she had never met Molly or Arthur but she had hard a lot about them. Ginny had stopped by to give Sam a dress "thank you Ginny I really appreciate how you've helped me" Sam said and Ginny smiled "its not a problem, I've always wanted a sister" she said and Sam laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny said and Sam nodded "sure" she said and Ginny took a deep breath "what was it like being brought up by the Malfoy's?" Ginny asked and Sam sighed sitting down "it wasn't luxurious like everyone thought it would be, they were all stuck up gits. I didn't believe in their values and I suffered for it, as I grew older I learnt to keep my mouth shut. I know you all think I'm stuck up and prissy like them but I'm not. I'm the complete opposite and if people just got to know me they would soon realise that" Sam said and Ginny smiled "I haven't a clue how you were sorted into Slytherin, you're the complete opposite" she said and Sam chuckled "ohh I have a few Slytherin traits but if I was only a bit braver I would have been in Gryffindor. The sorting hat told me so but I wasn't brave enough to ask for it, I was too scared about what my aunt and uncle would d to me" she said and Ginny looked at her sadly and they were interrupted by George clearing his throat "shouldn't you be going home to get ready Gin" he said and she nodded "now remember George don't be late" Ginny said and he chuckled and nodded "just go" he said and she smiled "it's nice hearing you laugh again George" Ginny said and he rolled his eyes. Ginny took this as a sign to go "I'll see you guys later" she said before flooing home.

Sam smiled up and George and he smiled slyly "are you nervous about tonight?" He asked and Sam nodded "yeah will they hate me?" She asked and he shook his head "no you weren't on the dark side, you'll be fine just as long as you aren't stuck up" he said. "Like I said the first night I was here, have I ever gave you the impression that I'm stuck up. If you remember back to school it was you who used to throw the insults not me" she said and he frowned. "I never insulted you at school" he said and Sam scoffed "of course you did, both you and Fred used to make fun of me. Being the Slytherin Princess as you called it but little did you know I was hated in my house" she said standing up and he frowned "DON'T YOU EVER USE FREDS NAME AGAIN" he threatened "you didn't even know him" he added and sam sighed. "You are going to have to get used to hearing his name George" she said quietly "yes but not from you, you've never lost someone so you don't know how I feel" he said and she sighed as he headed to his room.

She got up and followed him "George I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken about him" she said as he was throwing stuff around, "get out" George said trying to find a shirt. "George please I know we haven't spent a lot of time together over these last few weeks but I've liked the moments we've spent together. I know your still grieving and I always manage to put my foot in it but I don't want to put you in a bad mood especially when we're going to your parents tonight" she said and George sighed "why do you have to be so apologetic all te time, I shouted at you and you com running after e apologising" he said and she sighed. "You were right I don't know what it's like, I've never lost anyone that's close to me and you want to know why. It's because I've never had anyone to lose. My mother despises me, my aunt and uncle hate me, Draco wont look in the direction of me and anyone that was a death eater wants to kill me" she said and George sighed. "But Narcissa and Draco changed sides during the war, won't they talk to you now?" He asked and she shook her head "I still disrespected the family's name, no one does that and is welcomed back into the family" she said and George looked at her confused and went to ask more but Sam shook her head "we need to get ready" she said leaning over and picked up a burgundy shirt "this will suit your black jeans" she said and he smiled "thank you" he said taking it from her.

He closed his door to get ready but he couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had said, it seemed she lived a very lonely life. He came out his room and Sam was seated on the sofa reading a book and his breath caught in her throat, she looked stunning. Her hair was curled and her make up was simple, the dress Ginny had given her was a deep red dress that matched his shirt. Sam turned to him and grinned "ready?" She asked standing up and he nodded "how did you get ready so quick without magic?" He asked and she chuckled "I would say its magic but it wasn't" she said and George laughed and grabbed his coat "are you ready?" He asked and Sam nodded "are we flooing or disapparating?" She asked.

"We could apparate and that way we could have a short walk get you prepared" he said and Sam nodded "I'd like that" she said and he smiled and nodded and made his way over to her "side-along apparition it is then" he said wrapping an arm round her waist and Sam took a hod of him and felt the pull of apparition. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing The Burrow in the distance, it looked very cosy and homely. "You ready?" George asked stepping back and Sam nodded "I guess" she said rubbing her arms feeling the cold settle in as George had let her go. George noticed the action and slipped his coat over her shoulders "are you going to manage to walk in those heels?" He asked and Sam chuckled "we're about to see aren't we" she said as they started walking towards The Burrow.

They walked in silence George catching Sam a couple of times when she tripped and Sam smiled feeling the warmth spread through her body, she had to admit to herself that George was hot tonight. She always had a fancy for him but never admitted it to anyone, she knew he would never think of her the same way. Before she knew it they were at the door and George was guiding her inside and the noise hit them straight away, everyone was chatting amongst themselves but they all stopped as George and Sam headed in. "George!" Molly said rushing over and began fussing over him and arthur came over too "happy birthday" Sam said awkwardly "ahh so you must be Sam, it's nice to meet you" Arthur said giving her a quick handshake. Next think sa knew she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug "Sam dear you are way too skinny, Ginny's clothes are falling off you" molly fussed and Sam chuckled. She was exactly how Ginny described her "mum leave her be" George said taking the coat from Sam and she smiled "thanks" she mouthed "Sam come meet the family" Molly said ushering her over to the group.

"Right you know Harry, Ron and Ginny" Molly started and each of them waved "that is my eldest son Bill his wife Fleur, next is Charlie he works in romania with dragons, then there's my son Percy he works in the ministry. This girl right here is Hermione" Molly introduced everyone and they waved and Sam smiled "hi I'm samantha but please call me Sam" she said and they all fell into easy conversation and Molly smiled at Sam "has George been looking after you?" Molly asked and Sam nodded "yeah he has" she said and Molly nodded. "I'm so worried about him after Fred" Molly said quietly and Sam nodded "he's getting better, he's been spending a lot more time out of his room than he did when I first came" she said and Molly smiled "I think you've been good to him, help take his mind off things" she said and Sam smiled "it's been nice just being myself for once" Sam said and Molly nodded "if you ever need to talk there's always a place here for you" Molly said and Sam smiled and nodded.

She looked over and George was stood with his brothers as they were talking about quidditch but he wasn't paying attention he was looking at Sam, she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Whats going on with you and Sam?" Ron whispered to George "what?" George asked and Ron chuckled "you've been giving her the lovey dovey eyes and our matching outfits" Ron teased and George blushed "ohh you like don't you?" Ron asked and George shook his head "what no, I barley even know her" George said and Ron laughed. "That doesn't matter George, if you like her you like her. You can get to know her as you go" Ron said and George sighed and looked back over to Sam who was having a conversation with Ginny and Hermione. "She makes me laugh" George said quietly and Ron looked at him shocked "what but you haven't laughed since…" Ron started trailing off and George nodded "I know the first time it happened I felt so guilty, why should I be allowed to be happy when he's not here" George said and Ron sighed "George you know as well as I do that Fred would want you to be happy, he would kick your arse seeing you the way you've been acting" Ron said "moving on and being happy doesn't meany our forgetting him George it means your strong enough to carry on" he added and George sighed knowing Ron was right. "Fred wouldn't want you to haul yourself up in your flat drinking your life away, he would want you to keep the shop open and make people laugh and make them laugh. It's what you two did best and he wouldn't want you to stop that, what would you think if it was the other way around and Fred was acting like you. You would want to knock some sense into him" Ron said.

"Everyone dinners ready" Molly shouted "just think about it George" Ron said as they made their way to the kitchen, they all got seated at the table. Sam was sated between George and Charlie and George frowned when he heard Charlie complementing Sam's dress. "Right dig in" molly said and everyone filled their plates and George hated the feeling of jealously he had when he heard Sam laughing at something Charlie would say. He cleared his throat drawing Sam's attention to him "did I um say you looked beautiful tonight" he said quietly blushing, he smiled when Sam blushed looking down at her plate "thank you" she said and George smiled "we're matching" he said pulling at the hem of her dress and Sam giggled "can you tell what my favourite colour is" she said and he chuckled "I knew you weren't a Slytherin at heart" he said and she nodded "I really am a Gryffindor but shh can't let my bad girl reputation be tarnished" she said and George chuckled.

Little known to them everyone at the table was slyly watching the interaction between them, they were all so happy that George was going back to his normal self. They hadn't seen him smile or heard him laugh in months and after a couple of weeks with Sam there was a glimmer of the old george coming back. They knew it would be a while until he was filled healed but this was a start and they were happy to see it.


	5. Chapter 5

After their meal they all headed to the living room as Molly began cleaning up "can I help you clean up?" Sam asked but Molly shook her head "no no dear you go enjoy the party" she said and Sam nodded and headed through to the living room and Charlie came over with a glass of firewhiskey. "A drink for the pretty girl" he said and Sam blushed "thank you" she said and he guided her over to the corner and began talking to her, she was interested in hearing about his job in Romania with dragons and Charlie was only happy to tell his tales. Bill and Ron chuckled seeing George glaring at them "if looks could kill George" bill said and George rolled his eyes "who does he think he is swanning in here and flirting with her, showing off his scars. He doesn't know her" George mumbled and Ron and Bill laughed and this caught Ginny's attention who slyly smirked "why don't you show her yours, I'm sure she'll be interested in what pranks gave you what scars" she said and George sighed "is it that obvious?" He asked and Harry nodded joining the conversation "yeah it is mate, you looked very cosy during dinner" he said "plus your wearing matching clothes" Bill said and George rolled his eyes "that wasn't intentional, she picked out my shirt" he said. The group stood discussing how to get Charlie away from Sam "I'll tell him to back off" Bill said and George nodded and Ginny grinned "I've got an amazing idea" she said rushing off.

They all looked after her confused but she went over to Arthur and was talking to him and he was grinning and disappeared out the house "where's your dad going?" Molly asked Ginny "he's going to get that muggle CD player" Ginny said before heading back over to the group "you'll ask her to dance then Bill will drag Charlie away and talk to him" Ginny said and George sighed "this isn't a good idea, what if she's not interested in me like that" he said ant they laughed "course she is, she can't take her eyes off of you" Ginny said shaking her head. "I need another drink" George said topping up his glass and Arthur came back in and set up the CD player and put some music on. He was delighted when Harry went over and started talking to him about how to work the CD player, George sighed "Gin I can't do this it's too awkward" he said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Your such a pussy George" Ginny said and he frowned "Ginny cmon this isn't easy for me, I've ben out the game for months. What if she likes Charlie better" he said and Ginny rolled her eyes nod walked over to Sam and whispered something in Sam's ear. "What is she doing?" George asked panicked and Ron chuckled "you've pissed her off and she's taking matters into her own hands, that's what she's doing" Ron said and Bill chuckled "that's my cue" he said seeing Ginny taking Sam away from Charlie. Bill made his way over to Charlie and guided him to the kitchen and Ginny began dancing its Sam, Sam was embarrassed but could't help but laugh when Ginny started dancing funny. "Well you know what they say you can't beat them join them" Ron said going over to the girls and picked Ginny up and spun her around causing her to laugh then hit him. Gorge sighed Ginny was right he was never like this with girls, normally he would be right there trying to woo her if he fancied her but something about Sam set him on edge. She wasn't like normal girls she wouldn't fall for his charm easy like they would, he downed his glass and headed over to the girls and Ron. He gently placed his hand on Sam's waist and she jumped but relaxed seeing it was George.

"You have a nice talk with Charlie?" George asked and Sam nodded "yeah although I got a bit bored hearing about dragons and his scars, I was glad Ginny pulled me away" she said and George grinned in triumph "ohh so you wouldn't want to hear about my scars then" he teased and Sam chucked and George slyly pulled her closer as a slow song came on and they began dancing lost in their own world not noticing that the other couples had joined them. "I didn't know you had scars" she said and George nodded "I've a lot from my pranking days" he said and she nodded "you'll have to show me" she said and he chuckled and nodded. They danced for a while until they both decided they wanted another drink "firewhiskey ok?" George asked and Sam nodded "yeah that's fine" she said and George filled their glasses. "Cmon lets sit outside" he said and he guided her outside and they got seated on the porch. George cast a heating charm around them and Sam smiled "it's so nice here, it must have been amazing growing up here" she said and George smiled fondly thinking back on all the memories he had of growing up here.

"It really was amazing we were all so close and we used to play out here all summer and go down to the lake, then when its winter the lake ices over and you can go skating" he said and Sam grinned "really?" She asked and he nodded "yeah, what was it like growing up in the Malfoy's?" He asked and Sam sighed looking out over the lake. "You have your scars I have mine, my mother gave me up as soon as I was born and the Malfoy's looked after me. I was brought up as their daughter which meant if I didn't behave I was punished as they saw fit. My uncle Lucius was a cruel man and Narcissa wasn't much better" she started "Draco could never do wrong and if anything went wrong it was my fault. It was clear I wasn't wanted and I disrespected the Malfoy name because I wasn't the high-standing pure blood lady I should have been" she said and George looked at her sadly. "So what happened during the war?" He asked and Sam sighed "I was dragged along by my mother and she said that if I didn't help fight that she would personally se that I suffered the same fate as Alice and Frank Longbottom" she said quietly. "I hid out in one of the corridors and saw Harry running away from Yaxley so I pulled him into a hidden corridor saving his life" she said and George smiled. "Harry did say you saved his life" he said and she nodded "I guess I did" she said and they sat in silence. "Well before Yaxley was murdered by Kingsley he made sure to spread the word that I was a traitor, all the deatheaters that ran are after me now" she said.

"Why didn't you come for help from the order to start with?" George asked "I was scared that if I was with the order that the deatheaters would find me easier" she said feeling a shiver run up her spine. It wasn't cold but talking about her past and what happened during the war unnerved her, George wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her closer "better?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She nodded shook blushing hoping George didn't see it it wouldn't have mattered because if she looked up she would have seen that George's face was as red as hers. She settled her head on his shoulder and they enjoyed sitting there in one another's company, they finished off their drinks and George topped them up "did you steal a bottle of firewhiskey?" She said laughing and he shook his dad "technically not stealing is it, it's a party and we'd be drinking it inside anyway" he said and they laughed and filled up their glasses.

They didn't realise how late it was till Molly popped her head outside "George your father and I are heading up to bed, I've set up your old room for you and Sam to stay in tonight. Its too late for you flooing home and I think you've had to much firewhiskey to floo" she said and George nodded and chuckled "of course mum, we'l see you in the morning for breakfast" George said and Molly gave them both a quick hug before heading inside. "Lets dad in now, the party will have did down" George said and they stood up but George kept his arm wrapped round Sam's waist as they headed inside and Ron and Ginny smirked seeing them come in. "Actually George I'm feeling unite tired do you mind if I go to bed" Sam said not like in everyone staring, George nodded "sure cmon I'll just come too" he said "you don't have to" she started protesting but George cut her off "it's been a long day for me, this is the first family event I've been to without Fred" he said quietly and Sam nodded in understanding. "Right guys we're heading off to bed, we'll see you in the morning" George announced before rushing Sam upstairs to avoid the suggestive comments from the group. Sam followed him upstairs and they stopped outside a door "have you been in here since?" Sam asked and George shook his head "no this is the first time" he said and Sam looked at him sadly and took his hand "you're not doing this alone George, I'm here" she said and he nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door and they headed into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

They headed into the room and Sam grinned, it was exactly how she thought it would be. Untidy, it smelt faintly of smoke and chocolate and George smiled seeing his mum had left it exactly the way Fred and he had left it. "You can take the bed next to the window, that was Fred's" George said and Sam looked at him sadly "are you sure George?" She asked and he nodded "yeah course I am, I'll just get us clothes to change into" he said heading to the chest of drawers and Sam followed him "can I just borrow something from you, I don't want to bother Ginny" she said and he chuckled holding out his Quidditch jumper "you can wear this" he said and she laughed taking it from him "you know you won't be getting this back" she said. "It's ok haven't worn it since I was banned by Umbridge" he said and Sam nodded "you mind unzipping my dress?" She asked and George shook his head "s...sure" he said nervously.

Sam turned round and George slowly unzipped her dress and he saw faint scars on her back, he knew this was when she lived with the Malfoy's but he couldn't believe they would be so mean to someone who was so innocent. She didn't have a mean bone in her body, "thanks" Sam said and George nodded turning so she could change. Little known to Sam when George turned he could see Sams reflection in the mirror and he took in the sight of how beautiful she was. She turned after she pulled the jumper on and George turned round and smiled "it suits you" he said and she giggled. She climbed into bed and George quickly changed before climbing into his bed "you talked about your mum but who's your dad?" George asked and Sam sighed and shrugged "I haven't a clue, it was never spoken about" she said "doesn't that bother you?" He asked and she nodded "it used to but I'm just used to it now, I want no involvement in my past life. I'm just looking for my future now" she said and George nodded.

The lay in silence for a while none of them able to sleep, Sam felt slightly uncomfortable sleeping in Fred's bed. It should have been him here not her, he shouldn't have died in the war. She heard George moving around again and she sat up "you ok?" George asked and she shook her head. She got up out the bed and George sat up confused "what's wrong?" He asked but Sam didn't answer and she lifted his covers and joined him in his bed. "You know there's not much room in these single beds right" he said and she nodded "it doesn't feel right sleeping in his bed" Sam said quietly and George sighed wrapping his arms round her "it's not your fault he's not here" he said "I know but it's my kind that's the reason he's gone" she said "you aren't one of them Sam, never have been never will be" George said turning her face to look at him.

Sam smiled and ran her hand through his hair tracing the scar where his left ear should have been, George closed his eyes and flinched a little bit. "Your so different from when I first came to you" she said quietly "you've changed me Sam, slowly but surely I'm getting better" he said "we're both broken George, all we can do is help one another pick up the broken pieces of our lives" she said and George cupped her cheek. Sam smiled at him and they looked at one another unconsciously moving closer until their noses were touching, Sam hesitated unsure whether she should do this or no. She didn't get a choice as George closed the gap and pulled her onto his lap, Sam quickly wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. George chuckled as they broke the kiss "never thought I'd see the day when I'd have a girl dressed in my quidditch jumper in my childhood bed, it's a teenagers fantasy" he said and she slapped his arm playfully giggling. She caught sight of something out the corner of her eye and when she looked out she saw Ginny and Ron on their brooms "ohh my god!" She said and George looked round and glared giving them the finger as they gave him the thumbs up.

"Excuse me two minutes" George said as Sam slid off his lap and George made his way to the window and opened it "when I get a hold of you two tomorrow your dead" George threatened and closed the window then the curtains "I'm sorry about that" he said and she ran her hands over her face "that is so embarrassing" she said and he chuckled climbing back in next to her and pulled her into his chest to cuddle "it's fine they were just being nosey gits, they've been dying to get us together tonight" he said and Sam chuckled.

She was playing with the buttons on his nightshirt and George played with her hair "your so different from all the other girls you know that" George said quietly and Sam giggled "what because I'm not your fan girl?" She asked and he chuckled "basically" he said as Sam yawned. He kissed her head and they eventually fell asleep like that and that is how Molly found them the next morning when she went to check if they were still there. She quietly left the room and Arthur was outside the door "is he still here?" He asked and Molly nodded.

"Yes he's stayed the night" she said and Arthur nodded "it's nice seeing the old George come back, that girl is good for him" he said and Molly nodded "she really is, I'm glad you suggested that she stay with him instead of here. She's really helping him" she said and Arthur wrapped his arm round Molly as they headed downstairs "he needed something to take his mind off the grief, we are all working our way through ours but George wasn't. He was letting it consume him, he needed to know that it was ok to be happy again" Arthur said and Molly smiled and nodded "it's working, plus there's something else between them too" she said and Arthur nodded "as long as George is happy I am too" he said and Molly nodded and she went to make a start on breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

A little while later Molly had the food ready and most of the group were already down "Ginny dear will you go and wake George and Sam up" Molly said and Ginny nodded "sure" she said and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs George was awake he still couldn't believe that Sam was in his arms right now and they had kissed last night. He felt her grip tighten on him and he smiled feeling her snuggle closer, she looked really peaceful when she slept and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew they would have to have the talk about what they were and what they both wanted out of the relationship but he was happy to settle for them cuddling right now. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back admiring how beautiful she was when the door opened, his head shot up panicked thinking it was his mum but Ginny walked in smirking "you decent?" She asked covering her eyes and George rolled his eyes.

"Real mature gin" he said and she laughed "you guys make a cute couple" she said and Sam began stirring "ohh yeah mum says breakfast is ready" Ginny said and George nodded "we'll be down soon" he said and Ginny nodded heading out the room and he looked down at Sam and she grumbled "do we have to get up, I'm comfy" she mumbled and he chuckled "yeah we do, there will be no food left if we don't go down" he said.

She sighed snuggling in closer and George chuckled and quickly scooped her up on his arms and got up out the bed "George what are you doing?!" She asked and he grinned "carrying you down for breakfast" he said and her eyes widened "I can't go downstairs just in your jumper, won't your mum freak out" she said and he chuckled "most likely" he said smirking "put me down and I'll pull my dress back on under the jumper" she said and he chuckled setting her down and they quickly changed. Sam pulled his jumper back on it was so cosy and smelt of George, she loved it and he wouldn't be getting it back.

"Ready?" George asked and Sam nodded finishing pulling her hair up into a bun "yeah" she said and they headed downstairs and Sam felt her face flush seeing everyone's attention was on them "morning sleepyheads, late night?" Ron said with a smirk and George sent a glare his way "right you two get seated" Molly said ushering them to their seats and began filling their plates. George wrapped an arm round Sams waist "just ignore them" he whispered drawing circles in her side with his thumb trying to comfort her. Everyone went back to their own conversations and Sam sighed in relief and began eating her breakfast "my mum won't stop smiling at us, think she knows?" George whispered and sure enough Sam looked up and Molly was grinning "probably" she said and George chuckled.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful and everyone started heading home, Sam couldn't wait to get back to the flat and have a bath. They flooed back to the flat and Sam headed to the bathroom "you know you can have a shower" George said from the bathroom door holding towels as Sam began running a bath "Ginny didn't show me how to work your one" she said and he chuckled "it's just like the ones in Hogwarts, it's simple" he said going over and turned it on and put his hand under the water to check the temperature. "See" he said and Sam chuckled "I'll never get used to doing everything the muggle way" she said and he looked at her sadly "how about I go get some shopping in and we both make supper the muggle way tonight" he said and she smiled "really you would do that?" She asked and he nodded "yeah I won't be long, you enjoy your shower" he said and Sam nodded and George left the bathroom. She had a quick shower and changed into the clothes Ginny had given her, Molly was right the clothes were hanging off her but being on the run didn't give her the choice of what to eat it was just what she could get her hands on.

She pulled her hair up into a bun and sat down pulling out one of the books she had borrowed from George, she looked up when the door opened and George came in carrying bags of groceries "why didn't you levitate them in?" She asked rushing over to help him, she grabbed a bag "I'm going to join you in no magic, just necessary magic" he said and she chuckled shaking her head as they headed to the kitchen.

"You don't have to George" she said and he nodded "no I will, it's not fair on you" he said as they began putting away the shopping. "I've also umm set up a fold out bed in my room, save you sleeping on the sofa" he said and she smiled and nodded "thanks, my back was getting a bit sore from sleeping on it" she said and he nodded. "I'm going to have a quick shower, then maybe afterwards we can watch a movie" he said "a what?" Sam asked confused. "Ohh right course you won't know what a movie is" he said with a laugh "I'll explain after my shower" he said and Sam nodded and he went to the bathroom and Sam got settled on the sofa again.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks turned into months and Sam and George loved one another's company, they still hadn't made their relationship official to his family but the fold out bed George had set up in his room was gone and Sam slept in his bed with him. He loved having her around he felt like he was back to his normal self now, they were currently curled up in bed together. Sam was sound asleep and George smiled down at her running his hand over her naked back, he thought back to their first night they had slept together and smiled at the memory.

 _It had been a night like any other they had cooked dinner the muggle way and after eating they got cuddled up on the sofa to watch a movie and George began tickling her sides causing them to play fight. Sam had fallen off the sofa and pulled George down with her, Sam proceeded to laugh and George grinned at the position they were in "if you wanted me on top of you, you should have just said" he said cheekily and Sam went to hit him playfully but George caught her hand and leant down and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms round George's neck and began to deepen the kiss causing George to groan, he went to pul back from the kiss as they hadn't gone any further and he didn't want to push Sam if she wasn't ready but she had other ideas. "Where do you think your going?" She said wrapping her legs round his waist and George smirked "I was thinking that maybe we'd be more comfortable in bed" he said and Sam grinned and nodded "I think we would" she said pushing him up. George got up and helped her stand before guiding her to the bedroom._

 _"We don't have to do this now, not if you aren't ready" he said and she smirked "George it's fine I'm not a virgin, plus you've been teasing me for weeks sleeping shirtless" she said and he chuckled and she pushed him onto the bed. George reached out and pulled Sam onto his lap "I think you're the tease, only sleeping in my shirts" he said and Sam smirked unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing now and ran her hands across his chest, George smirked pulling his wand out his pocket and whispered an incantation and next thing Sam knew they were both naked "impatient much" she teased and George flipped them so he was on top. "I've been wanting this for weeks" he said kissing her and thruster causing Sam to moan and dig her nails into his back. George gripped her hip as he picked up the pace, he loved hearing the moans that came from Sam and the way se would gasp his name when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. It didn't take them long to hit their highs and George collapsed onto Sam breathless, she ran her hands through his hair and he grinned up at her kissing her gently._

He was brought out of his daydream but someone clearing their throat and when he looked up Ginny was at the foot of his bed smirking, he frowned and looked down at Sam and saw she was still asleep. He pointed to the living room and when Ginny left he slowly got out the bed without waking Sam and pulled on his joggers and a tshirt. He headed through and closed the door and Ginny squealed in excitement "your finally together" she said excitedly and George rolled his eyes "we've been together for a couple of months now we just haven't told you guys" he said and Ginny pouted "ohh cmon why not, I did help you guys get together" she said and George raised his eyebrow "probably because of what you and Ron did at the burrow" George said and Ginny shook her had and waved it off "it doesn't matter now, you guys are together that's so sweet. You make a great couple" she said and George smiled and nodded "I think I love her gin" he said and Ginny grinned "that's amazing George" she said giving him a hug.

"She's been so good for you and I know you've helped her too George" Ginny said and he nodded "I've been thinking about opening the shop again, I've actually talked about it with Sam. She thinks it's a good idea and she said she would help as much as she could without actually being in the shop" he said and Ginny nodded sadly. "It shouldn't be much longer that she has to hide out George. Ron and Harry have been working their butts off to find the last of the deatheaters, there's only a few left now" Ginny said and George nodded "I honestly can't wait gin, I feel so bad that she's locked up here all the time. I mean there's only so much times she can clean the flat" George said "plus I want to take her out on a proper date" he added and Ginny nodded "I understand" she said sadly. The bedroom door opened and Sam stood there sleepily wearing George's quidditch jumper "George?" She asked and he chuckled "its ok Sam its just Ginny " he said and Sam quickly woke up at the pulling the hem of the jumper down "I'll uhh change and be back out" she said rushing into the bedroom. George chuckled as he and Ginny headed to the kitchen "so gin why are you here?" George asked and Ginny chuckled "I was bored at home and wanted to be nosey, finally see if you guys were together. " she said and George gave her a look "ok ok mum was wanting to know if you guys wanted to come over for supper tonight, she's dying to know about you two as well" Ginny said and George chuckled making their tea "we'll come over, that way we can tell everyone" he said and Ginny nodded "we all have already guessed but t will b nice for the conformation" she said and George threw the dish towel at her.

"Sorry about that Ginny" Sam said as she came into the kitchen and Ginny shook her head sitting on the unit "it's fine don't worry about it, I'm happy for you guys" she said and Sam smiled "thanks" she said. "Mums invited us over for supper tonight, I said we'd go" George said handing out their tea and Sam nodded "sounds good" she said and George kissed her head. After their tea Ginny headed back home and thy got ready and headed over to the Burrow themselves, it was the only time Sam was allowed out the flat and George knew she appreciated being able to sit outside in the fresh air. When they got their Ginny and Hermione were seated outside talking and Ron and Harry were denoming the garden with Arthur, "I better go help them" George said and Sam nodded "yeah I'll go sit with the girls" she said and George nodded and headed over to the guys and Sam went to the girls and got seated. "So you and George" Hermione said and Sam gave Indy a look "what I couldn't hold it in" she said and Sam chuckled rolling her eyes. "Yeah we've been together for a couple of months now, I've really fallen for him" Sam said and Ginny grinned "would you say you might even love him?" Ginny asked and Sam blushed and couldn't look up "ohh you do Sam that's great!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny shhh I haven't said it to George yet and I want to be the one to tell him" Sam said and Ginny laughed and nodded "course sorry" she said and Hermione shook her head "you two make a great couple Sam" she said and Sam smiled "thanks" she said and molly came out the kitchen and got seated with the girls. The girls chatted away while the boys took care of the garden and once everyone had arrived they headed inside and got seated at the table, George grinned at Sam and stood up "I'd like to make an announcement" he said and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him "I know you have all suspected it and we're actually going to tell you guys, yes Sam and I are together. Have been for a couple of months now. First of I want to apologise to all of you on how much of a git I had been, yes I know I was grieving but I took it out on you guys when I shouldn't have. You were all grieving too and I know that if Fred was here he would have kicked my ass for the way I have behaved. Secondly I just want to thank Ron and Ginny for putting me in my place and if it wasn't for you two Sam and I would have never met and we would have never ended up together. Lastly the most important announcement I have to make is that Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be back open for business" he said.

There was a small round of applause and molly engulfed George in a hug then Sam "I knew it, you guys are great together" she said and George chuckled "can we eat now?" He asked and Molly laughed and nodded as they got seated again. George gave Sam's hand a squeeze "how did I do?" He whispered "if I didn't fall in love with you before I would have now" she said and George grinned "so you love me ehh" he said and Sam blushed "I love you too" he added and Sam giggled and he quickly kissed her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and everyone looked round the table with frowns on their faces, they couldn't understand who was at the door as everyone was here. Arthur got up and opened the door and Sam felt a sense of dread come over her when she heard the familiar voice of her cousin that she hadn't heard in months "is potter here?" He asked and Sam looked at George panicked but it was too late Draco had seen her "Samantha?! What are you doing here?" He asked frowning and Harry quickly got up "what do you want Draco?" Harry snapped "seems you've already helped me find my missing cousin" Draco said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your coming home with me" Draco said making his way into the kitchen "think again" George said standing up and Sam sighed "George…" she started but he shook his head "he's not taking you away from me Sam, they don't treat you right. They aren't your family we're your family" he said and Sam nodded "I know that George I was just going to say give me a minute to talk to him" she said placing a comforting hand on his arm but George shook his head "not a chance" he said. Draco had made his way over and grabbed Sam by the arm roughly "if my cousin says she wants to talk to me then I'm going to talk to her" Draco snapped. He dragged Sam through to the living room "what are you doing here with them?" He spat "they happen to be my family I'll have you know, you guys don't give a shit about me so what are you doing here?" Sam asked "father was looking for you, your coming home with me and that's final" Draco snapped and Sam shoved him off "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said.

Sam heard a commotion picking up in the kitchen and she knew that they were probably holding back George "what's the sudden interest in the Weasley's?" Draco asked and Sam frowned "none of your business, what's your sudden interest in finding me when your family have never cared about me" Sam said "father wanted me to find you and I have" he said "yes but why?" Sam pressed and before Draco could answer the kitchen door burst open and George came storming through "just take your hand of my girlfriend and I won't hex you into oblivion" George threatened holding up his wand. "Girlfriend, what you expect me to believe that Samantha has lowered her standards down to you" Draco said laughing and George pushed himself between Sam and Draco "her name is Sam and she hasn't lowered her standards" George said threateningly. "George he's not worth it" sa said pulling him back, Harry and Ron made their way into the living room too "I think it's time you left Malfoy" Ron said pointing his wand at him.

Draco glared and turned back to Sam "I'm sure I'll see you again cousin" he said before leaving, George turned and Sam buried her head in his chest letting the tears finally fall. She was terrified now she had been found, "nothing bad is going to happen to you Sam, it's just Draco that's found you" he said trying to calm her down. "He's right Sam Malfoy won't be stupid enough to try something not when we know he's found you" Harry said and Ron nodded "but we're still here to protect you no matter what" he said. Sam felt safer knowing that they were going to be there. "Cmon lets joy the rest of dinner" George said drying her tears and Sam nodded "thank you" she said and they nodded and headed to the kitchen.

The guys were right Sam had nothing to worry about weeks had passed and Draco hadn't tried contacting her again, he had obviously just been trying to scare her. George was getting the shop ready to open but there wasn't much Sam could do to help without magic, "are you sure you don't want Ginny to com sit with you while I'm off to my meeting?" He asked and she shook her head "I'll be fine, good luck with your meeting at the bank" she said and he nodded. "I really hope I get the loan, Fred and I always dreamt of opening a shop in Hogsmeade and with Zonkos closing down it would be perfect if we got the loan and managed to buy the place" he said and Sam grinned she loved when he talked about his work. He was always so enthusiastic about it and she loved seeing him so happy, he gave her a quick kiss and she straightened his tie before he left.

She got settled on the sofa with a book Hermione had given her and sat there for a while reading, she was just about to finish her chapter when she heard a strange squeaking noise coming from Fred's bedroom. She had never been into his room George always kept the door locked, she stood up placing her book on the sofa before making her way to the room and listened outside the door and heard the noise again. She frowned and tried the door but it was locked, she went to walk away but the squeaking grew louder and she quickly lifted her hand and waved it over the handle unlocking the door. She knew she shouldn't have done wandless magic but she was curious as to what was making the noise, she headed into the room and smiled. Fred's room was exactly like George's the only difference was that Fred had green bed sheet while George had red, she eventually found where the source of the noise was. It was a little Pygmy puff that was hiding under Fred's bed "hey there little guy" she said picking him up and petted him to which he purred. "Ohh have you been lonely" she said and she began looking round Fred's room, she knew she shouldn't have been in there but George was away and he would be gone for a while.

She smiled seeing photos on Fred's dresser and she looked at them, the twins were very family orientated. All the Weasley's bar Percy were to be honest nobody got in the way of there and thy were fiercely loyal to the end, "what the fuck do you think your doing in here?" George snapped standing at the bedroom door. Sam jumped in shock and dropped the pygmy puff "ohh god George you scared the shit out of me, I came in to find this guy" Sam said pointing to the puff. "I told you not to come in here" George snapped grabbing her arm and dragged her out the room before locking the door. "Jeez George I'm sorry" she said.

"You pure-bloods think your so much better than everyone else and can do whatever the fuck you want without consequences, I told you to stay away from that room but yet you still go in!" He shouted gripping her arm "pure-bloods!? George you do realise you're a fucking pure-blood too you git!" Sam snapped pulling her arm out his grip "yeah I might be but I'm not a snotty nosed cow like your crowd" he snapped and Sam slapped him across the face. She turned to walk away but George grabbed her arm "not so fast" he said and Sam glared "I am not staying here for you the slate me, I've done nothing wrong" she said.

"Nothing wrong? I told you his room was off limits I haven't even been in there myself yet, but then again you can do whatever the fuck you want and think that nobody might get hurt by it. Spoilt rich kids always get what they want and when they don't get it the take it anyway. Your just like them aren't you, a Malfoy through and through" George spat and Sam couldn't believe she heard those words come out of his mouth "well if I'm like them as much as you say maybe we shouldn't be together" Sam said trying to stop her voice from shaking "maybe" George said dropping her arm and they stepped back from one another.

That was how George left her standing in the middle of the living room not exactly sure what had happened and how it escalated but she knew that he didn't mean what he said, he was just mad at her for going into Fred's room. She had caught him saying that he hadn't been in it yet and it was a stressful day for him trying to carry on the business without Fred. She sighed sitting down on the sofa deciding that when he came home they would talk about what was said and she would apologise. She eventually dozed off on the sofa and was woken up when she felt someone's hand over her mouth, she panicked and opened her eyes to see Draco standing over her "I told you I'd see you again" he said taking a hold of her and disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam knew exactly where she was when she woke up, she was in the Malfoy dungeons. She couldn't understand why they so desperately wanted her, she would have thought they would have been glad to see the back of her. She slowly got up rubbing arm arms feeling the chill set in, there was no light about so she was in darkness. She began pacing wondering if they would know she was missing, she hoped to god that George wasn't still at her and he would realise she was kidnapped. She looked up as she heard the door opening and the torches lit and her uncle Lucius was stood there, "I see Draco finally managed to track you down" he said and Sam frowned "why were you looking for me, it's not like I was bothering you" she said and Lucius shook his head "couldn't have you running tarnishing my old name" he said. 'Your name! I'm not even related to you!" Sam snapped and Lucius raised his wand and shot a stinging hex her way "you are my daughter and you will not raise your voice to me!" He shouted and Sam collapsed to the floor in pain "you daughter?" She gasped out and he nodded "I would have thought your mother would have told you but evidentially not. Only Bella and I knew about it, I had an affair with your mother and you were the outcome and what a disappointment that was" he snapped. "But now I have you I'm going to make you pay for the embarrassment and shame you have brought on this family!" He said raising his wand again and Sam flinched waiting for the spell to his.

Meanwhile George had went on a bender after he had left Sam, he had been so excited to go home and tell her he had gotten the loan but when he found her in Fred's room he flipped. He began feeling guilty for everything he had said, he regretted it as soon as he left and he hated the way she looked at him she looked so broken. After one too many firewhiskey he headed back to the flat to apologise in the hopes they could make up but his hopes were tarnished when he returned home and Sam was nowhere to be seen. He had hoped that she would have stuck around to talk about their fight but obviously not, he obviously wasn't worth fighting for. He collapsed onto the sofa and felt the tears welling up, everything she had helped fix back into place over the months collapsed back down. He was the same broken man he had been just after the war and he went back to what he knew best, drinking his grief away. That's how Ginny found him three days later passed out on the sofa, "George!" She shouted shaking him awake and he groaned sitting up. "What?" He grumbled "what the hells happened here? Where's Sam?" Ginny asked and George looked at her confused "what are you doing here?" He asked "I came by to check on you and Sam we haven't heard from you guys in days, I'll ask again where's Sam?" Ginny said and George sighed "we had a fight and she left me, it was stupid and I was out of line. I thought she would have stayed but she left" George said quietly and Ginny sighed "George your such an idiot" she said.

He nodded "I know I am Gin, I said som real mean things but I thought that she would have stayed and gave me what for but she didn't. She suggested that maybe we shouldn't be together. I miss her Gin, I love her" he said and Ginny sighed and nodded "well we're going to have a hard time finding since we can't track her magic" she said and George sighed. "Your not going to shout at me for messing things up with her?" He asked and Ginny shook her head "not just now, maybe once we get Sam back" she said. She cast her protronus and sent it to Harry with a message to met her at George's flat, "Harry and Ron will be here soon, maybe we can figure something out but until then I think you should come home to the burrow. I don't think its wise if you stay alone, you'll drink yourself to death" she said and he nodded knowing not to argue with Ginny. He knew he had fucked up major here, it was his job to protect Sam and so far he had arsed it up, he headed to his room to pack a bag and when Harry and Ron showed up Ginny explained what happened.

"He's 100% sure she ran away?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded "he says that it was her idea that they break up" she said and Harry sighed turning to Ron "something just feels off about this" he said and Ron nodded "I've got the same feeling, I would have thought that if she wanted to end it with him she would have came to stay at the burrow. She knows its not safe for hr out there, especially when she's not got a wand" he said and Harry nodded. "You don't think Malfoy would have anything to do with this do you?" Ron asked and Harry sighed "I don't think he would be as stupid as to kidnap her from the flat, plus there's no way for him to get in. Doesn't George have this place warded up to the max" Harry said and Ron nodded "yeah only close blood relatives can pass through, like brothers, sisters or parents" he said and Harry frowned "well it can't be Malfoy because he's a cousin" he said. George came out his room with his bag "does Sam have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked and George frowned "not that she knows of, she doesn't know who her dad is" he said.

"Why are you asking?" He added and the guys shrugged "just curious, you haven't taken any of your wards down have you?" Ron asked and George shook his head "no I haven't, it's still the same blood relatives and Harry" he said. Ginny sighed "cmon George lets go to the burrow and let Harry and Ron search for clues that might help them find Sam" she said and George nodded and followed Ginny through the floo. He spent the next few weeks at the burrow worried sick about Sam, the guys hadn't been able to find a trace of her at all. It was like she had vanished into thin air, he was really worried about her now blaming himself if anything had happened to her.

Sam had never felt pain like this before, she could hardly move her body. She thought Bellatrix was bad for torturing but Lucius was worse, she still couldn't believe that he was her dad. It was all to much to take in, she just wanted to be wrapped up in George's arms and feel safe again. She felt the tears welling up thinking about him again, she wondered what he would think happened to her. Would he just think that she ran away, she tried to hold on but she could feel herself fading away as the hours passed. She mustered all the power she had in her and raised her hand praying to god it would work. "Expecto Patronum" she croaked out and she sighed in relief when her patronus appeared in front of her the little ferret looked at her curious, "you ned to find george and pass on a message from me" she said and the little ferret nodded and Sam took a deep breath before whispering what she wanted to say.

George was sitting in the living room staring out the window that night in the hopes that he might see Sam walking down the garden path, "George dinners ready" Ginny said breaking him from his thoughts and he sighed getting up and headed to the kitchen to join everyone for dinner. He got seated and his mother filled his plate but he sat pushing it round his plate like he did with most meals, he felt like part of him was missing again without Sam. Everyone was talking amongst one another but George kept his gaze focussed on his plate, he only looked up when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Everyone fell silent as a ferret patronus made its way across the kitchen table and stopped in front of George. "Who has a ferret patronus?" Ron asked "curious, mischievous and playful with a calculating mind are associated with a ferret, sounds like a familiar Slytherin we know" Hermione said "who?" Ron and Harry asked confused "Sam" Ginny said rolling her eyes and they went back to looking at the ferret that was staring at George curiously. "What's up little guy?" George said holding his hand out and the patronus ran up George's arm and seemed to be checking the scar were his left ear used to be before settling down in front of him again and Sam's voice started playing.

"George I hope this reaches you wherever you are, I don't have much time left but I just want to say sorry. I love you so much and these past months have been amazing, you've made me realise what a real family is and I wouldn't trade any of it. I know you didn't mean what you said but I guess you were right when you said I was a Malfoy through and through, like father like daughter as they say. I don't want you to blame yourself for whats about to happen to me, I want you to go on. You've proven it to yourself that you can move on from the most trying time of your life and your gong to have to do it again, I know your family will be there for you through this as they were the last time. I feel so privileged to have spent the time I have with you, you are the sweetest, most charming, smartest wizard I have ever met. I'm just sorry that we didn't get to spend more time together than we did. I love you so much George and I never want you to forget that, you made my life so much better by just being in it" Sam said her voice trailing off at the end as she became weaker.

Molly and George had tears running down their faces and Molly wrapped her arms round George trying to comfort him while the others tried to decipher where she could be "George what did she mean by you were right? A Malfoy through and through?" Hermione asked "it was something stupid I said during the fight, I just said she was like them" he said and Ginny raised an eyebrow "she said like father like daughter and she spoke about the Malfoys, you don't think Lucius could be her dad do you?" She asked and Hermione nodded "that's what I was thinking and that would explain how Draco would have gotten through the wards, he would be Sam's half brother" Hermione said.

"I need to go to Malfoy mansion" George said jumping up "no you're staying here Ron and I will go, Lucius is still under observation. We can go in and check on him unannounced if we suspect foul play" Harry said and Ron nodded standing up "Harry's right George you need to stay here" Ron said "but what if she's hurt or what if she doesn't make it" George said "we'll meet you at St. Mungos George. Let us aurors take care of this" Ron said. Harry and Ron quickly dissaparated not giving George time to argue, "cmon George we'll go to St. Mungos and warn them" molly said and George nodded "I need to get her jumper, she'll want it for when she wakes up" George said and Molly nodded "you go get it" she said and he headed out the room. "She's strong Molly, I'm sure she'll pull through" Arthur said and Molly nodded "I'm sure she will be, she's a Weasley now which means she's a fighter" she said and Arthur nodded.

George came back into the room with his quidditch jumper "lets go" he said and Molly nodded and they all flooed to St. Mungos and Arthur went to talk to the healers and warn them. George began pacing waiting for one of the guys to arrive with Sam it was killing him not knowing what state she was in, he looked up when he heard a door bang and Ron was stood there covered in blood carrying Sam's lifeless body and all the blood drained fro George's face this couldn't be happening to him again. He couldn't be losing his other half again. "She's still alive!" Ron shouted rushing up the hall and the healers were quick to rush her into a room and escort Ron out. "Where's harry?" Ginny asked "taking Lucius to Azkaban, he is Sam's father but apparently nobody else knew about it. Draco's also been taken in for kidnapping her but he had nothing to do with her being tortured" Ron explained and they nodded. "How did she cast a protronus without a wand?" Ginny asked "she can do a bit of wandless magic, not much but obviously enough" George said quietly. He was still in shock at the amount of blood there was "did the healers say if she was going to be ok?" George asked Ron and he sighed "they didn't say anything, just threw me out" he said.

Harry joined the Weasley's at the hospital once he dealt with the Malfoy's and began working on the paperwork as they waited in the waiting room, "why don't I go get us some tea?" Ginny said to George but he wouldn't move his focus from the door to Sam's room. He had seen healers come and go and it was setting him on edge that none of them came to talk to them, "whats taking them so long?" He asked and Arthur sighed "George I know your worried but give them time, they will come once they've helped her" he said and it was another half another till a healer came out and made his way over to them. "How is she?" George asked jumping up "she's stable now, she lost an awful lot of blood so we have had to give her quite a few blood-replenishing potions and we've been sorting her wounds and put a salve on so she won't have scars. She's currently in a magically induced coma while her brain heals, she suffered quite a few curses and her body will heal better in the coma. It's just a waiting came now, she will wake up once her body is fully healed" the healer explained "can I see her now?" George asked and the healer nodded "certainly" he said and George didn't wait for the healer to show him into the room. He rushed straight in and over to Sam and took her hand "I'm here Sam and I'm not going anywhere ever again" he said quietly kissing her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed and George wouldn't leave Sam's side he was sacred in case she woke up and he wasn't there to apologise and try and make everything better, Ginny had been trying to convince him to go home and have a wash and a shave even change but he wouldn't have it. He wasn't going to go anywhere not until Sam woke up, he was dozing off in his chair when he felt Sam's grip tighten on his hand and he instantly sat up "Sam love I'm here" he said trying to encourage her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and George grinned "hey love" he said moving her out her face and she frowned "who are you?" She asked and George felt the blood drain from his face, didn't she remember him at all. "Sam cmon it's me George your boyfriend" he said panicked "don't you remember all the good times we've had together…" he added rambling about everything they had done. He suddenly stopped when she had a smirk on her face "your joking aren't you" he said and she nodded giggling "I couldn't resist" she said and George sighed in relief before turning serious "I'm sorry…" he started but Sam cut him off "George don't, we both said things we didn't mean. We love each other that's all that matters" She said and George grinned "so your not dumping me?" E asked and she shook her head "you cant get rid of me that easy" she said and he chuckled.

"You know that wasn't funny right" he said and she smiled "it kind of was" she said and he smiled "I better go let everyone know your awake, they've all been so worried about you" he said and she nodded "just five more minutes of quiet" she said and george chuckled "you now us Weasley's then" he said kissing her head. "So I guess I'm an official Malfoy now" she said quietly and George shook his head "you'll never be a Malfoy" he said and Sam smiled "ohh yeah then what am i?" She asked and he grinned "mmm I don't know maybe a Weasley" he said and Sam laughed until she seen him producing a ring box and her eyes widened "wait are you serious?" She asked and he nodded opening the box and Sam gasped seeing the ring "it's beautiful" she said and he smiled "it was my grandmothers, mum gave it to me the day after you were found" he said and Sam grinned and George held the ring out to her "so Samantha Black will you marry me?" He asked and all Sam could do was nod. She was speechless gorge slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her "I love you so much" George said "I love you too" she said and they split apart when the door opened and the Weasley gang were stood there with grins on their faces "she said yes then" Ginny said and George nodded "she did" he said.

A few days later Sam was released from St. Mungos and they went to stay at the burrow so Molly could look after Sam while George tended to the shop in Diagon Alley and begin to set up the shop in Hogsmeade. Molly love having the both of them back home even though she knew it was only for a short while but it made her happy to see george back to his normal self and how one person could help him so much. "So sam have you any ideas on what you want for a wedding?" Molly asked as they got seated in the living room with their tea. Sam shook her head "no I haven't really thought about it yet, I think we are going to wait until George has got the new shop open that way it's a bit less stress for him to worry about" she said and Molly nodded and looked at the time "ohh dear its nearly the boys dinner time and I haven't made them anything yet, Ron will be upset" Molly said rushing to the kitchen and Sam chuckled. Sure enough five minutes later Harry and Ron came through the floo "hey guys" she said "hey Sam, I think this belongs to you" Ron said going over to her and handed her her wand. "My wand" Sam said with a grin "god have I missed being able to do magic" she said and the boys chuckled "dinner time" Molly shouted and the boys rushed through to the kitchen.

Months had passed and George managed to get the shop open in Hogsmeade with the help of his family, Sam had healed completely and was now helping George out in the shop. She had been pretty good at potions when she was at Hogwarts so she would help him with making his products, George couldn't be any happier to have Sam helping him. The longer they were together the more he realised she fit into Fred's spot perfectly, she was just as witty and quick as he was, she was smart like him and creative and most of all she wasn't afraid to show her true self. Nothing would ever fill the hole in his heart that was made the day Fred died but Sam came pretty close, they were currently sitting in the workshop in the shop in diagon alley trying to come up with new products for George to sell. "You know mum is getting on at me because we haven't planned anything for the wedding" George said and Sam chuckled "I know she sent me an owl this morning again, can we just let her organise it" she said and George chuckled "cmon we will go over for dinner and get it organised" he said and she nodded.

They headed up to the flat and got ready before they headed to the burrow, something felt off as they arrived normally the burrow was loud but as they came out the floo it was quiet. "George whats going on?" She asked and George grinned down at her and showed er outside and Sam gasped seeing an arch in the middle of the garden and chairs at each side "since you didn't seem to want to plan anything I took the liberty and planned the whole wedding" he said "really?" She asked and he nodded "really so if you will, will you marry me tonight?" He asked and Sam nodded excitedly "this is perfect George" she said tears falling and he chuckled "no tears today" he said wiping them and she giggled. "Ginny's waiting for you in her room, she's going to do your makeup and Hermione's going to do you hair and mums got a surprise for you" George said as they headed inside and up to Ginny's room.

Ginny was patiently waiting outside "right no guys allowed in here" she said taking Sam from George and he chuckled "I'll see you soon love" he said heading to his ld room were the guys were waiting with their dress robes. Sam couldn't believe George had organised all this, she was worried about starting to organise it with al the stress tat was going on it's setting up the shop. She was ushered over to the chair and the girls fussed over her apparently they were already dressed since they had a feeling this would be happening tonight, Molly helped them y charming Sam's veil to stay on "just the dress now" Ginny said. "Ohh god I don't have a dress" Sam said panicked and Molly chuckled "George organised that too, he got me to make your dress" she said taking the dress out of ginnys cupboard "wow molly its beautiful" Sam said and Molly grinned "it was my dress but I tweaked it to make it modern" she said as the girls helped Sam into it and she stood in front of the mirror in shock. This was really happening now, she was going to marry the love of her life. The girls tweaked a few more bits before it was time to head downstairs and sam smiled this was exactly what she wanted a small quiet wedding just family. Her Family.

She was standing inside alone patiently waiting for everyone to settle "You make him happy you know" she heard a familiar voice say and she turned around and her eyes widened, he looked exactly like George but he had both ears. "Fred?" Sam asked in shock and he nodded "well ghost me" he said with a chuckle "he might still go through some bad patches but with you by his side I'm sure you'll get through everything" Fred said and tears filled Sam's eyes "why are you only appearing now" she said "I've been here the whole time Sam but if George had seen me he wouldn't have grieved properly, my family wouldn't have been able to move on if they knew I was still here. I knew you were the one to help him, I gave dad the idea by setting your files down next to a photo of George. It al worked out perfectly, dad told Ron what was happening and look were we are. You could call me cupid" he said and Sam giggled "your telling me you organised all of this?" She asked and he nodded "I may b dead but I still like to meddle, anyway you guys are great for one another. I helped fix the broken pieces by putting you two together. So basically you guys owe me, so I'm thinking you name your first born child after me because sure enough it will be a boy" he said and Sam smiled "who says we're going to have babies?" She teased "your away to be a Weasley of course your going to have babies plus a little birdie told me you've already got a bun in the oven" Fred said and Sam gasped placing her hand on her stomach "what how? I haven't even told George yet" she said and Fred chuckled "well I said bird I meant more like a pygmy puff" he said and Sam laughed "the one I found in your room, he's attached to my hip" she said and Fred chuckled "do me a favour and not mention this conversation to anyone, they are all happy again and I don't want them thinking about me on this day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your lives" he said and Sam shook her head "mentioning you will happen at some point today and it won't put a dampener on it Fred" she said and he smiled "it's time Sam" he said and Sam looked outside and saw Arthur coming in and she turned back around but Fred was gone.

"You ready Sam?" Arthur asked and Sam nodded "yes" she said and hooked her arm with his and he walked her down the aisle, Sam looked up and grinned when she saw George gad tears in his eyes. Just to the right of George Sam saw Fred again and apparently no one else could see him, he placed a and on George's shoulder and gave it a squeeze and George's eyes widened and placed his hand on his shoulder "Fred?" He whispered "I'm right here with you Georgie, every step of the way" Fred whispered and George smiled "I miss you Forge" he whispered "I miss you too Gred" Fred said before disappearing just as Sam joined George "you saw him too?" George whispered and Sam nodded "I'll tell you what he said later, all I know is he's the reason we're together and we have to name our baby after him" she said and George chuckled and Kingsley Shacklebolt began the service. Sam smiled up at George, this was her family now.


End file.
